Miles Wesley
}} | family = | twitter = @MilesWesMusic | instagram = @wesisthename | snapchat = wesisthename | facebook = MilesWesleyMusic}} Miles Wesley (born April 17, 1997) is from Marble Falls, Texas. He arrived to Los Angeles with no money and was homeless for three months.Meet Miles Wesley. June 22, 2017 – via YouTube.Boy Band Cast: Miles Wesley He auditioned in 2017 on the show Boy Band. Personal Life Miles Wesley was born in Marble Falls, Texas. He has an older sister. Career 2016-2018: Early Beginnings & Boy Band Miles uploaded songs over his Soundcloud/Youtube including "For Now", “Your Day” (featuring Everett Ave), "Home", and "Carry On" (featuring Chance Perez) which were taken down as of 2019. He auditioned for ABC's new reality television show Boy Band with James Arthur's "Say You Won't Let Go" in 2017, and was eliminated in the fourth episode. 2019: Singles On April 7, 2018, he officially signed a record deal with RCA Records, (a record label owned by Sony, which includes artists Shakira, Backstreet Boys, Usher, and Zayn). His debut single "6 Feet Under" was released on March 27, 2019 via Kitsuné Musique. Later on May 31, 2019, "Feel the Same" was dropped. Music Style and Influences He cited some of his infuences to be Justin Bieber, Drake, Kanye West, and Lil Wayne, whom he listened to growing up.Poznyakov, Amanda (September 21, 2017). "Interview with Miles Wesley". blackonthecanvas. Retrieved August 1, 2019. Personal Life Relationships He is currently dating Halle Eden. Discography Singles Filmography Television Quotes * I can give you the most lit advice ever but when it comes to applying it in my life It's a train wreck@MilesWesMusic (November 27, 2017). Retrieved 2018 – via Twitter. * Never told this story, but when I first met Michael on boyband I thought he was a mega douche. Went on the first couple weeks really not liking him. Then one day during the six track rehearsals he and I ate at McDonalds and stayed there talking for like three hours. We talked about how hard it was to make music and the challenges to keep going no matter what people said and did to try hate on us. FINALLY I felt like someone understood me! Needless to say we were best friends from there on out. Each week I watched him grow as a singer and a performer. He proved everybody who ever doubted him wrong and landed him a spot in the band. ... I'm so proud of you bro and you inspire me everyday. Never stop being you lil bro@wesisthename (January 2018). Retrieved January 2018 – via Instagram. Trivia ★ He lived in a one bedroom apartment in Hollywood with almost no furniture. ★ He came to LA with two weeks worth of clothes and was homeless for the first three months. He would sleep on sofas, borrow a car from a friend so he could sleep in it and sleep in motels when he could afford it. ★ Miles eventually got his dream job working at a home music studio. He worked at the studio during the day and was able to be a fly on the wall learning during the sessions. At night Miles got to use the studio. ★ He grew up playing golf and was on his way to becoming a professional golfer before he decided music made him happy. ★ He was bullied in high school for his love for music and the only thing that kept him going was the attention he got from girls who loved his music. ★ He earned free studio time in high school by working for a music studio - the more studio time he would "sell", the more free time he would earn. ★ If he could open up for anyone, he would choose IceJJFish because he inspires Miles as a musician.Miles Wesley Q&A. January 25, 2018 – via YouTube. ★ His stripper name is 'Skies'. ★ He likes chicken nuggets. ★ His favorite song he ever written is "Carry On". ★ In 2015 he released a music video, "10 Steps From Heaven". References Category:People Category:Boy Band contestants Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Singers